


Surprise

by AariciaPhoenix



Series: Souyo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: As I wrote in my notes, M/M, Souyo Week 2020, The IT throw Yosuke a birthday party because they care him, much more fluffy than yesterday's story, starts sad ends happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AariciaPhoenix/pseuds/AariciaPhoenix
Summary: Yosuke hates the fact that he's probably going to have to spend his eighteenth birthday without his boyfriend, but he hopes he can deal with it.Souyo Week 2020 Day 2: Yosuke's Birthday
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Souyo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798960
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Surprise

"Sorry I won't be able to make it." Yu's voice on the phone was low. 

"Don't worry about it." Yosuke told him. “We’ll still see each other soon for summer break at least. You’re still coming for that, right?”

“Of course. Won’t have to worry about school during that.”

They both chuckled, but it neither seemed amused. 

Yu spoke again. “I still feel bad I can’t see you on your birthday.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Yosuke assured him.

But it was almost a lie. He would be able to at least manage during the time Yu’s gone, but it’s been a while since they saw each other. It's hard not having Yu around anymore and just texting or talking on the phone isn't enough. 

"I miss you so much." Yosuke suddenly said quietly. 

"Me too." 

It was only one month they've been apart. Yosuke didn't think he'd be so desperate to have his boyfriend close, but here he was. Just sitting on his bed in the dark, talking quietly to his phone, and almost crying. He hoped Yu wouldn't hear exactly how stressed he was actually getting with their distance, but Yu probably knew. He seemed to understand all of Yosuke's feelings, sometimes before Yosuke could. 

“It’s pretty late, we should probably head to bed.” Yu broke the silence. 

Yu was right, but Yosuke didn’t want this to end already. He never wanted their conversations to end. “Yeah…”

“I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Yu sounded just as disappointed as Yosuke had felt. “I love you.”

No matter how many times they said it, it would still give Yosuke that quick jolt of happiness. “I love you too.” It went away just as quickly, though.

The call ended and Yosuke felt cold. He couldn’t even get enough warmth again from curling up in his sheets as he tried to fall asleep. 

On the day of his actual birthday, Teddie had dragged him all the way from school to the Junes food court where some of the ex- Investigation Team was waiting with a party for him. It was only Chie, Yukiko, and Kanji. Rise and Naoto were back in the city busy with work, but they both sent him multiple messages and cards wishing him a happy birthday. Yu, of course, wasn’t able to come either. He hadn’t even sent a message yet. The longer the day went on not hearing from his partner, the worse he began to feel. 

Teddie and the others were determined to give him a good time, though, and he appreciated it. They talked with him and gave him presents: CDs, movies, a small plush keychain that resembled Jiraiya. Just kept him busy all day and kept him happy. It was still sad not having Yu around, but he at least wasn’t in the worst mood. 

They kept a conversation going for a while. As soon as the conversation started to die down, one of them would look at their phone, glance at the others, and try to come up with something else to say. It was obvious they were stalling for something. He almost felt like making some excuse to leave early, but he kept himself still. He had to at least humor them by staying and seeing this through to the end. Even if he was getting more stressed by the minute. 

And soon everyone’s demeanor changed. Instead of being fidgety and impatient, they seemed excited. They still talked to Yosuke and kept him busy, but their focus wasn’t on him as much as it was before. 

Before he could finally try asking what they were planning during a break in conversation, another familiar voice pulled his attention away.

“Hi, Partner.” 

Hands were placed on his shoulders and Yosuke immediately jumped to turn around. 

Behind him was Yu, smiling like normal.

“Yu?!” Yosuke quickly pulled him into a hug. “I thought you couldn’t make it.”

“Sorry.” Yu spoke quietly against his neck as he held Yosuke close. “It was kinda a last minute decision. Last night I realized I couldn’t leave you alone, so I got on a train this morning to come here.”

Yosuke kept himself pressed against Yu. “Dude… you didn’t have to.” Almost a lie again. He wouldn’t say he  _ needed  _ Yu to come all the way just to see him, but it definitely made him feel much better. 

“Of course I did. You were upset about this.” 

“I would have been fine.” He said that, but he also knew if Yu didn’t show up, he might have ended up lying in bed and crying later that night from missing Yu so much. 

“Yosuke…” Yu squeezed him tighter. “You can’t lie to me.”

Yosuke quietly grumbled and continued holding onto Yu. 

After some time, Teddie spoke up from the table. “Now that Sensei’s here, can we finally eat some cake?”

“Oh right! Yeah.” Chie responded. She jumped up to get the cake from a container they brought. “We were waiting on him after all.”

That brought Yosuke’s attention back to the others. “Wait, you all knew he was coming?”

They all nodded. 

“I texted each of them when I left to find out what they had planned for today.” Yu explained as they were finally pulling apart. “I also asked them to not mention this to you.”

“It was really hard not saying anything to you, Senpai.” Kanji added.

Yosuke brought Yu over to the table so they could sit down as Chie got the cake set up for him. “You should have told me you were coming.” He kept a hand on Yu’s.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Yosuke leaned closer to Yu. “Well you did…” Resting on Yu’s shoulder. “But next time you plan on doing something like this could you just tell me?” 

Yu gripped his hand tightly. “Okay.” He tilted his head as well, leaning his against Yosuke’s. “I’m sorry for worrying you all day.”

“You’re fine.” Yosuke closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort of finally being next to his boyfriend again. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” Yu turned a bit to place a kiss on Yosuke’s forehead. Yosuke blushed, but didn’t say anything. “Happy birthday, Partner.”


End file.
